cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Prologue to Catastrophe (Red)
"The Grand Historians -Two-/Time Travel Investigation" redirects here. }} "After a fierce battle with Ban Chao, Sima Qian, who cleared up the misunderstanding with the help of Ban Zhao, restarted her investigation on the Four Perils. To investigated Taowu’s mystery, Sima Qian decided to use her history investigation device 'Shi Ji' to go back to the founding period of the Chinese Branch. However, what’s waiting for her is…" -Quest Info for The Grand Historians -Two- (unofficially translated from TW) The Prologue to Catastrophe (Red) is the 14th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of Wrath of the Warrior, the story quest The Grand Historians -Two-'/'Time Travel Investigation occurs. Sima Qian mentions that there is someone else involved with what happened to Ban Gu than just the Four Perils and Taowu, as Taowu had unsealed a backdoor into Ban Gu's base. She starts to wonder how the backdoor was created, and where Ban Gu got her energy source. Ban Chao explains that she actually was the one to obtain the energy source, and she obtained it after fighting a giant worm that had attacked the China Branch. Ban Chao mentions it had immense energy, and Sima Qian asks if they still had the energy source. Ban Zhao explains that it was taken, and mentioned that Ban Gu had notes about it. Lu Ban asks to see the notes, and upon further examination, she remarks that she had a similar fragment, and that whoever created these things of immense power must have been a genius. She starts thinking that if they collect all the fragments, it may reveal the truth of their origin, which Mo Zi agrees with. Ban Zhao says that she checked when they were created, and says they date back to the founding of the China Branch, but has never heard of anything from that time that could possibly fit the criteria. Sima Qian laments that Ban Gu's Book of Han is now broken, but then asks Lu Ban if she could use her fragment. Mo Zi says that she has it now and knows what Sima Qian is thinking, but it would be too dangerous to use. Sima Qian argues they need to investigate, and Mo Zi asks Lu Ban to reveal her secret project. Lu Ban tries to act like she doesn't know what Mo Zi is talking about, but then admits that she did indeed make a simplified copy of the fragment. Lu Ban tells them to be careful with it, as it hasn't been tested and she isn't sure it works, and that it probably would only work 4 or 5 times. Sima Qian acknowledges the danger and decides to continue, and asks Ban Zhao to check her own history investigation device, Shi Ji. Ban Zhao gladly helps, and Ban Chao offers to protect them if need be since someone wants them hurt. They leave Mo Zi's base and return to Sima Qian's lab. Ban Zhao asks about Sima Qian's device, and Sima Qian responds by saying it works similar to the Book of Han and can access any backup point in ALICE. She tries to connect the system to the database, but gets a warning that it may overload. She then remembers that Taixue has another database, and uses the key given to her by Zhuang Zi to access it. Sima Qian then asks Ban Zhao to stay behind and observe while she and the adapter use the device, and asks Ban Chao to protect Ban Zhao. Ban Chao raises concerns about them being trapped in the past, and Ban Zhao brings out two lifeline devices that bring them out of the past after a certain amount of time has passed. Sima Qian and the adapter then go through the device into the past... Meanwhile, at Leifeng Pagoda, Fahai remarks that they've suddenly lost power, but says they fortunately still have a backup power source. Qingshui Zushi asks what's going on, and Fahai explains. Qingshui Zushi asks if they can recover power, and to prepare for any problems. Fahai then remarks that the power has already been reduced, while the sealed Hun Dun just stands there. Sima Qian then wakes the player up in the past, but then expresses confusion that the China Branch appears to be in ruins, when it should've been just founded. Suddenly, a guard robot appears, and Sima Qian tries to ask if they can be taken to the Development Headquarters of the China Branch, and the robot tells them to follow it. When they get there, they are brought to Yao, one of the Grand Administrative AIs of the China Branch. Yao uses his admin abilities to scan Sima Qian and the adapter, and is confused that they are avatars, as the China Branch had not been opened up to the public yet. He also notices the adapter's admin authority, and asks where they had gotten it from. He asks if they were sent by the Main Branch in response to their request for help, and Sima Qian says they are. The adapter mentions they were given their authority from Mobius. Yao mentions then explains that the destruction they saw was do to "it" again. Sima Qian asks him to explain in more detail, and he says that Gong Gong had reappeared. He explains that Gong Gong was a powerful virus created by an Anti-ALICE faction seeking to destroy the China Branch. He then says that Gong Gong isn't very smart, but possesses overwhelming power. He then goes on to explain that Gong Gong had previously been defeated by Fu Xi and Nüwa, but the main CPU of the China Branch, Mount Buzhou, had been damaged in the process. Nüwa had fixed it and set up a firewall, but then suddenly Gong Gong reappeared, despite seemingly being impossible. Yao then says he will protect Mount Buzhou, but the robots are unable to fight against Gong Gong. He then mentions that the Supreme Council had ordered them to release the next generation Grand Administrative AI and re-purpose several system applications to fight Gong Gong. He introduces them to Jin Yun, a special disposal system, and Qiong Sang, a public security assistant that can strengthen them and weaken their enemies. Sima Qian recognizes them as some of the Four Perils. Yao then introduces Hun Dun, who can copy the abilities of any enemy in the China Branch due to her origins as part of the source code for the China Branch, and the next generation Grand Administrative AI, Gun. Gun remarks that Sima Qian and the adapter look weak, and Yao asks them to support Gun and the system applications against Gong Gong. He then says that Gong Gong may have been upgraded and to be careful. Sima Qian recognizes that the crest on Gun (and thus Taowu) was the same crest that Yao had, marking her as a Grand Administrative AI. Sima Qian starts to wonder why there is a difference in the records and actual history, and they are sent to fight Gong Gong. Gun is surprised by how large Gong Gong is, and uses her admin abilities to scan it. She remarks that it can change attributes, and to be mindful of how it attacks. At the start of "The Prologue to Catastrophe (Red)", Gun analyzes Gong Gong and determines that Qiong Sang would be best fit to attack Gong Gong in his current form. Qiong Sang, after finishing her judgement, remarks that Gong Gong is a name synonymous with evil, and must be destroyed. During the fight, Qiong Sang manages to destroy the right hand, and then uncovers its weakness. Gun remarks that its power has been reduced, but they still have a tough time fighting it. Eventually, they manage to defeat it, but Gong Gong then changes forms, and needs to be fought again in The Prologue to Catastrophe (Green). Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Qiong Sang. Quest Overview Prologue Time Travel Investigation= |-| 2 Time Travel Investigation= |-| Prologue The Prologue to Catastrophe= |-| Ultimate= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Some blurbs have been edited for clarity; the Gong Gong blurb was translated from the Taiwan version to more accurately convey the original meaning. * Gong Gong: A virus made by Chinese anti-ALICE organizations, possessing the ability to cause the collapse of systems and hardware. The disasters caused by Gong Gong are called "Gong Gong Disasters". What Sima Qian encountered was the 2nd Gong Gong Disaster. * Qiong Sang: A Judiciary Judgement System developed by the China Branch which has a profound preoccupation with justice. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates